The Spirit Crystal
by Ginny6
Summary: Only a person with the purest heart can find the Spirit Crystal... and now Doll Master is out looking for the one... Rue and Mint finally realise their feelings for each other... (R/M)
1. Chapter 1

A young girl about 16 sighed inwardley, falling back onto her white sheeted bed. Her deep brown eyes glittered as she flickered her soft pink hair impaciently. I miss Carona... and all of my friends... especially Rue...  
  
Mint gasped. Had she really just admitted to herself that she had deeper feelings for Rue other than friendship?  
  
"Nooo... of course not..."  
  
"Not what?" A sharp voice asked. Mint jumped up from her bed, startled. Then she sighed slowly upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Oh... it's just you." Maya stood at the door- looking as pompous and nasty as ever. She stuck up her nose in disgust, still clutching her worthless Book of Cosmos.  
  
"Dinner is ready dear sister," she spat. Turning quickly on her heel- Maya walked away, her jewlery swishing with her movement.  
  
That's it... I can't take this anymore... I have to go back to town...  
  
Grabbing her small brown pack and rings, she slowly lowered herself out the window for a long journey. --  
  
"Claire?" A tall young 16 year old boy called while walking into the small wooden cabin, his long sharp Arch Edge hanging on his back. His white hair shone brightly in the light as he took off his hat.  
  
"Yes Rue?" Claire asked softly while preparing dinner.  
  
"I was wondering... would it be alright with you if I traveled to Carona tomorrow? I miss everyone..." His voice trailed off. Rue suddenly thought of a spunky, pure-hearted girl about his age...  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind," Claire responded breaking his thoughts. Rue smiled slowly. I'll finally get a chance to see everyone again! It would be nice seeing Mint like the old days... He gasped, blushing furiously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Claire inquired, placing their plates on the table. Rue shook his head quietly, sitting down to dinner. --  
  
Mint truged through the thick woods, her boots already turning a mudy dark brownish color. A thin red line scared her cheek from the thorny underbrush, and a rip on her left shoulder cut her purple clothes. Almost there... She told herself.  
  
Seagulls cawed in the air as the fresh scent of the sea came to her senses. Mint dragged her feet to the docks, and climbed aboard a large wooden vessal. She looked out at the vast glittering ocean, the white birds floating on the breeze.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Carona... It feels so good traveling like this again," she muttered to herself happily. The boat set off past many different seaside towns and cities. Her thoughts drifted to the old days when she was looking for the [relic]. It had been fun... and also challenging... what with all those other people out there looking for the same thing like...  
  
"Why are we going back to that small town again brudda?" Mint swung around, and looked down at the boat's main deck. She saw two farmilar men standing there, one tall and strong- the other short and round. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I told you already stupid! There's a rumor going round that a new big treasure is hidden by those parts... and we're going to find it!" Blood snarled, licking his lips.  
  
"My brudda always so smart," Smokey said smiling. "We'll be rich!"  
  
"Just as long as we don't run into those kids again- Hey? What's that?" Mint looked over the side of the ship at what Blood was pointing at. She didn't see anything...  
  
"What? That big red thing...?" Smokey jumped and shouted, "Were gunna crash!!" Mint gasped as she saw the same large machine speeding right toward the side of the ship. A loud cracking noise ripped the sky as she tumbled over the edge of the ship, into the ocean. --  
  
Knock... knock... knock...  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Rue called. He heard some shuffling of feet inside, then the door swung open. He smiled softly to himself.  
  
"Rue! What a wonderful surprise!" Mira gasped, opening the door to let him through. "Just wait until I tell Klaus and Elena... they'll be so happy..." Rue walked into the thick smelling house as the tall woman bustled around in search of her family.  
  
"Are you cooking? I'm sorry if I disturbed..." But he was cut off as Elena came running in, her pink hair in a tossle. She shrieked and through her arms around Rue, almost sending him backward.  
  
"Rue! Rue! Good to see you!!" She cried out happily, pulling him downstaires into Klaus's room. Prima Doll sat on a stack of books, swinging his legs excitedly.  
  
"Hello Prima Doll," Rue said smiling. He waved, smiling as well.  
  
"Rue! Your back... and at such a good time..."  
  
"Hi Doctor... what do you mean by 'at such a good time'?" Rue asked curiously. They all sat down to dinner, while Mira kept forcing Rue to eat more then he needed too.  
  
"Well... there's a rumor flying around that-" Knock... knock... knock...  
  
"Who could that be?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood up, brushing off her dress and turning to her mother.  
  
"Could I answer it mom?"  
  
"Of course dear." Elena ran into the other room excitedly with Prima Doll at her heels. Rue turned back to the others with something else on his mind.  
  
"Have you seen Mint latley?" He asked, trying with all his might not to blush. Mira smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"We were hoping you had come with Mint yourself-"  
  
"MINT!!!" Elena shrieked from outside. Everyone stood up and ran out the door to find a soaking wet young girl in a purple dress, breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Klaus asked, handing her a towl. Mint clutched the stich in her side before answering.  
  
"Fell... off... boat... again..." Rue laughed. Mint immediatly whipped around, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Rue! Your here too??" 


	2. Chapter 2

Rue blushed slightly as he watched Mint stomp her foot, dripping wet. He felt his heart melt just by looking at the girl... No way of denying I love her, he thought to himself.  
  
"Rue why don't you help Mint up to her room over at Ms Cartha's inn?" Mira asked polietly, with no idea how much he would love to.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah... sure..." He took Mint's arm, and walked with her nextdoor to the old woman's house. Rue looked away, blushing furiously as he felt her so close to him. He snuck a look at her and noticed to his shock that she was blushing as well.  
  
"Ms Cartha?" Mint called into the empty house. Silence. "Oh well I suppose we'll just have to go up to my room..." She looked down at his hand still rested on her arm. Rue stared at it as well, and felt Mint shiver... from the cold...? Or something else...? He pushed the thought from his mind as he helped her up to the small cluttered room. Mint sat on her bed, throwing her bag to the floor.  
  
"So... why did you come back?" Rue asked trying to make conversation. Mint stared out the window occasionally flicking her soft pink hair.  
  
"Well I was just going to ask you the same question," she answered. Rue smiled- she always used to act so difficult by hiding her feelings.  
  
"I missed this town... and I missed yo- everyone else." Mint looked up startled, but then sighed in dismay. Should I have told her the truth? That I missed her more then anything else? He thought curiously. "So what about you? Why'd you come back?" Mint thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess I missed this place as well... as boring as I thought it was at first... And I kind of wanted to see you again." She gasped and pressed her hand quickly over her mouth as if to erase what Rue just heard. He smiled lightly, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. They both blushed at each other, looking away.  
  
Rue slowly slipped his hand in hers as they sat against the wall on her small bed. She smiled at him, her eyes glittering. He leaned down inching toward her face...  
  
"Oh!" Elena cried, blushing as she opened the door. Rue and Mint sprang apart, breathing quite heavily. The short little girl smiled wryly at them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt... but Rod just stopped by with some interesting news... thought you'd want to hear but I suppose your a bit preoccupied at the moment..." She giggled at the looks of horror the teenagers exchanged.  
  
"U-Uhhh... we'll come down..."  
  
"N-Not too busy..."  
  
"Alright," Elena said in a sing-song voice, still smiling. Mint followed her out the door, Rue behind. Both didn't notice the fact they were still holding hands. --  
  
"Have you found this child yet?" A tall dark clothed man asked. His white hair flowed in the breeze, his dark eyes flashing with malace.  
  
"We know who the child is..." The shorter man whispered carefully.  
  
"Does it posess the Crystal?" Doll Master sneered, loosing his pacience to his thoughtless servant. The man bowed low, nodding his head repeatedly.  
  
"Indeed sir... This child has a pure heart, and a very powerful energy source seems to be coming from it... We are certain it is the Spirit Crystal." Doll Master smirked, his hands slowly forming into fists.  
  
"Soon I will finally have the power I have long thirsted for... Soon I will rule... Soon I will have the child!" He laughed evily, his eyes shinning. The shorter man ran his fingers through his icy blue hair nervously.  
  
"Cammoron... go to where you suspect this child is... bring it to me... NOW!" Cammoron shivered slightly, but nodded and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"No one will stand a chance against my immortal powers once I have the Crystal..." Doll Master muttered to himself gruffly. "No one..." --  
  
Maya walked through the Gardens of Heaven behind her large stone castle. In her hand she clutched a thin blood-red rose, small drops of dew glittering from it. She sat on the cool grass, her usual blue-white dress spread out amoungst the flowers. She let the soft petals of the rose tickle her pale skin as a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Maya..."  
  
She shook her head. Must have been day dreaming again, she thought to herself. There were gaurds stationed everywhere- How could anyone possibly get into her private gardens?  
  
"Maya..."  
  
She looked up, startled at the familarness of the smooth controled voice. Her heart pounded in her chest as she got up quickly and ran to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Ruenis! Oh tell me it's you!" Maya cried out in desperation. He stood up, and walked over, embracing his love in a long bittersweet hug. When they parted, Maya's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"How could you put yourself at risk by coming here?!" Ruenis smiled charmingly at her, and all her harsh thoughts drifted away in the breeze. He pushed a stray piece of Maya's pink hair behind her ear, making her shudder at his touch.  
  
"I couldn't live another day without seeing you again..." He whispered.  
  
"Oh Ruenis... Things have changed... Doll Master is out looking for the child with the pure heart..." Maya's voice trailed off. He suddenly looked curious.  
  
"The child? You mean the one with the Spirit Crystal?"  
  
"Yes... He says he knows who it is... And he's already sent someone off to capture this person... I wonder who it is though..." She looked up at him. "Do you?" Ruenis shook his head softly.  
  
"No... But if I did I would sure like to warn this child... I heard they don't even know their heart really is the Crystal." Maya gasped, her eyes glittering curiously.  
  
"Really? Well that is interesting now isn't it..." Ruenis silenced her with a short, deep kiss. Maya leaned in, but was only rewarded with him pulling away quickly.  
  
"I must go... I don't want you getting into any trouble with me around... I promise you I will come back," he said stepping into the forest once more. Maya nodded as she watched him run off, dissapearing from her eyes. --  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R! I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm still working on the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

His long thick red hair was pushed from his eyes lying on his broad shoulders. The strong-looking man sat at the table, drinking heavily from a large goblet. A small blue dog barked and growled a few times as the three children returned to the house.  
  
"Hello Rod," Rue said taking a seat at the wooden table. Much to his liking, Mint sat next to him, holding his hand. They both blushed slightly crimson.  
  
"Hi you two," he answered raising an eyebrow. "Having fun?" Mira walked over, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Now don't you tease them Rod," she said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He immediatly sat up straight, fixing his belt.  
  
"Yes Madam," he answered swiftly.  
  
"So you had some news for us Rod?" Klaus asked, taking his seat next to his wife. Rod nodded gravely. Mint leaned in curiously. Rue watched her, having the sudden painful urge to touch her soft hair...  
  
"It's about the Spirit Crystal." Well that certainly shook Rue out of his wonderful chain of thoughts. They all looked up, startled.  
  
"But- Isn't that just a legend?" Elena asked from the game she and Prima Doll had been playing in the corner. Rod shook his head, and surprisingly- Klaus did too.  
  
"What... you knew about this Doctor?" Rue inquired testedly.  
  
"Yes... unfortunatly I did... please continue Rod."  
  
"The child who posesses the Crystal has been rumored to be here." They all gasped, horror-stricken. "And now every low-down, power-hungry scoundral is out there looking for this child."  
  
"Belle and Duke..." Mint muttered half to herself. Rue smiled. Yes, those two would without a doubt be here in two seconds flat with that kind of power just roaming around.  
  
"But... Who is this child?" Mira asked slowly. Rod shruged.  
  
"No one knows... That's the problem."  
  
--  
  
The dim lights on the docks flickered as a short man emerged from the shadows, making his way up the path to the large wooden doors of the small town. His deep gray eyes dimmed for a moment... Almost in pity for the child he was about to take. But no... This was for his Master... And he would give his life for him at any cost...  
  
Cammoron slipped through the doors silently, and made his way to the darkened house that caught his eye. He sniffed the air uncertaintly, as if trying to find the scent of the Crystal's powersource.  
  
"Yes..." He muttered. "The child is here alright... Such power... Master will indeed be pleased..."  
  
He made his way to the first shadowed house on the right, fading like a mist through the door. The room was silent, except for a stout blonde woman asleep at the desk. Cammoron smirked evily, but surpessed the old woman and up the staires.  
  
Two doors lie waiting at the top. With two different people held asleep unknowningly inside. Rue- The mysterious snow haired, blue eyed young boy... OR... Mint- The spunky pink haired, red eyed young girl...  
  
Pressing his hand upon the young boy's door, he felt for his engery force. It came to him like a gust of wind, forcing it's way up his arm. Cammoron paused, as if not sure...  
  
"This boy has an exceptional amount of power... But no... He's not the one..." Moving to the door on the right, he sensed almost immediatly the amount of energy that resided inside. He almost jumped with joy. "Yes... She is it... She has the Spirit Crystal..."  
  
--  
  
Sorry... Cliffhanger... Hope you like it so far... ^ ^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Cammoron walked silently over to the sleeping form of the girl, the moonlight from the window filtering through luminating her soft pale skin. He lifted a finger, and suddenly Mint's body floated out of bed and in an upright position, her feet hanging uselessly inches from the wooden floorboards. The servant stepped closer to the sleeping girl, her eyelids flickering slightly open. She gasped, opening her mouth as if to scream-  
  
"Tsk tsk you should keep your mouth closed Princess," Cammoron said holding up his hand. Mint's voice was suddenly whipped from her body like a breath of wind. Her eyes widened in horror at the strange man in her room.  
  
"You will come with me now," he instructed as more of a statement then a choice. Mint tried as hard as she could to move, but Cammoron had complete control of her body. (Better be careful...) He thought as he felt an extreme force of energy flare up within her body.  
  
He flicked his hand once more, and Mint floated out the small room, past the other boy's bedroom door. (Rue...) She mouthed silently in dismay as the strange man lead her controled body down the staires and out the door into the darkness of the night.  
  
--  
  
Rue woke up from a startling dream, his white hair in a dissray. His heart was pouding furiously in his chest as his thoughts flickered over the horrifing dream of Mint dying in his arms.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her..." He whispered to no one in particular. Getting up from the small bed, he tip-toed out of the room and knocked on the door not far from his.  
  
"Mint...?" He said slowly. No answer. ".... Mint? Hello? ... It's Rue! Open up!!" He knocked louder, but there was still no answer. A cold sweat began to drip slowly down the back of his neck as he pushed the door open nervously. The room was empty.  
  
"No... They took her..." Rue turned around and grabed his Arch Edge from his back, jumping down the steps 4 at a time with a sudden fury burning inside of him. His soft eyes glittered in the moonlight upon stepping out into the cold night air.  
  
"MINT?!?!" He yelled. An eerie shadow passed by behind him, and Rue turned, looking around wildley. "WHO'S THERE?!? SHOW YOURSELF!!" The sharp Arch Edge glimmered in the light as he watched a short man with wild icy blue hair stand on the top of the fountain in the middle of the street.  
  
"Ah Rue... so nice of you to join us."  
  
"....'Us'...?" He gripped the end of his weapon, steading himself.  
  
"But of course... I have your little girlfriend here..." He waved his hand and suddenly Mint appeared in his arms. Her bright pink hair lay dancing in the breeze, her deep red eyes watching him hoplessly. (I'm sorry...) She mouthed. Rue's heart tightened.  
  
"Let... her... go..." He rarley lost his temper... But this was just one of those occasions where the attacker had gone too far...  
  
"Ah I'm sorry Rue... But I can't... She has something my Master wants." The man shruged lightly, tightening his grip on Mint's light body. She seemed unable to move at the moment- and Rue just hated seeing her so helpless.  
  
"What could she possibly have that you'd want?!?!"  
  
"The Spirit Crystal resides in her heart." Rue gasped, looking round at Mint's eyes questioningly. She looked back. (Mint didn't know she had the Crystal...)  
  
"Well I must be going... I'm guessing I will see you soon...? Yes?" Suddenly the strange man looked up at the sky, his blue eyes ablaze with light. A soft ring of purple smoke surrounded the two people, then departed- Leaving Rue alone in the now quiet town square, with only his rugged breathing to be heard.  
  
--  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I'll post the next bit up soon if some more ppl like it! ^ ^ I enjoy writing this... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey thanks for reviewing everyone! And yes Princess Mint and Queen Maya, the chapters are alittle fast... So I'll try to slow things down a bit... Ok here's the next part...  
  
--  
  
Rue's legs gave as he feel to the hard stone ground. His breath became rugged as the clouds above began to grow darker in color. An angry wind blew in suddenly from the East- His hat tumbling off his head, revealing his snow-white hair. Rue gripped his Arch Edge tightly, a new fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
"I will save you Mint..." He whispered, shoving his hat into his brown bag on his belt. "I promise you that..."  
  
Rue ran to the small cluttered house- banging on the door furiously as the cold silver rain poured from the sky angrily. He heard some movement inside- and the wooden door flew open.  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor but Mint... captured..." Klaus nodded and let him in, his clothes dripping wet. He turned to him quickly.  
  
"Downstaires... My office... Quickly Rue..." The two ran down the steps and into the smaller wooden room- books of all sorts stuffed into the shelves. Klaus turned to the young 16 year old boy once more, looking quite worried.  
  
"First things first- I knew something terrible happened." Rue jumped in surprise.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"When you fail to notice that your hat is off- I think something most definatly must be wrong with you..." Rue looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. The blue mark on his forehead glittered in the light, his white hair pointing out in the back.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Don't worry about it my boy... Anyway I already suspect you know about Mint's Spirit Crystal...?" Rue nodded silently, forcing himself not to reavel tears of pain. "Yes... I knew that child had powers... but this..." His voice trailed off as he picked up an old battered book, flipping through its worn pages quickly.  
  
"Doctor... if you don't mind me asking what are you-" But his voice was cut off by a shrill cry of joy upstaires. Both men looked up confused. Mira walked down smiling plesantly at them, her purple hair wet from the rain outside.  
  
"We have some visitors," she stated. Rue sighed... He really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially with Mint's life in danger. (If only I had attacked that man when I had the chance... OH WHY DIDN'T I?!? It's all my fault...) Mira seemed to sense his distress, so Klaus quickly explained their matter with his wife.  
  
"Oh dear..." Was all she could say. Suddenly a tall white haired woman with stricking eyes stepped down the staires, scrunching out her dripping wet hair. A man followed behind her- his blue hair in a tossle and he kept muttering: (Sorry Milady... I apologize Milady...) Rue couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Duke?! Belle?!"  
  
"In the flesh," Belle replied standing up straight. She put her hands to her hips, looking down on them all. "So where's that little brat Mint?" Rue looked down, shaking with a sudden anguish.  
  
"Ah... won't you please come inside for some tea?" Mira asked polietly, shooing them to the door. Klaus nodded, following the group upstaires to explain.  
  
"Tea? Ohhh how I would love some hot tea..." Duke went on licking his lips. Rue followed behind slowly, the pain in his heart growing stronger by the minute. He gripped the handle on his Arch Edge painfully, swaring to himself: (I will find Mint... No matter what...)  
  
--  
  
Mint moaned, her voice echoing off the stone walls in the darkness. Her eyes fluttered open, taking a few minutes to see through the black. She struggled to move, but found that her wrists and ankles had been shackled by very heavy and anganizingly tight chains. Mint shivered, drawing her knees up close to her body for warmth, sitting in the dark cell alone. (I wonder where I am...) She thought to herself quietly.  
  
"You are back at the East Heaven Kingdom my dear sister," replied a familar sharp voice. Mint looked up to see Maya's face looking back at her from the small bared window on the wooden door.  
  
"You lousy good for nothing sister!! You did this!!" Mint cried out, struggling painfully with the tight chains that currently bound her to the wall. Maya smirked.  
  
"When there's power involved... You know me dear sister... And now that I have been crowned Queen of our renowned kingdom... It's only right to go along with Doll Master's plans of total power." Mint gasped and shivered. (Doll Master is back...? How...? He must want my heart...)  
  
Mint hung her head in despair. The stone ceiling dripped with a watery green substance as she finally gave up trying to escape. Maya smiled even wider at her sudden choice of defeat.  
  
"Yes... it is no use my dear sister... And now our faithful servant Cammoron will bring you to Doll Master... He will take that Crystal from your heart without question." Maya sneered, then turned quickly and left Mint to the darkened shadows that creeped through the walls into the cell.  
  
--  
  
"Soooo you guys are planning to save Mint?" Duke asked, drinking heavily from his goblet. Belle looked disgusted at her partner in crime, but remained silent durning the conversation. Klaus nodded.  
  
"Yes... I'm thinking they've gone back to some hideout... Obviously not anywhere around here." Mira walked in, and sat down at the table with a plate of cookies. Duke whooped with joy, his face lighting up as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Cookies!!" He reached his hand out to take one but Belle grabbed his left ear, yanking hard. "M-M-Milady! W-What did I do?!?!" Belle rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Duke put your filthy hands under the table and keep quite!" She snapped, pounding her hand on the table. Duke jumped, but nodded.  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
Rue sat at the far corner at the table, playing with the strap on his brown bag. The once vibrant shade of blue that had resided in his eyes, had now faded to a dull gray. He had put his hat back on, after receiving the nervous glances from Duke and Belle. Rue sighed inwardly, feeling himself shake with rage once more. (When I get my hands on whoever dared to touch Mint I'll... I'll... Ohhhh I'll make him sorry...) He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes met with Duke's.  
  
"Don't worry... we have a plan... Milady and I will come with you to save Mint... you can count on it." Duke gave Rue a reasurring smile, and he felt his body become less tense then it was. Belle pounded her fist into her hand, standing up.  
  
"What are we waiting for?! Lets get over there right now and bust those big shots up!!" Mira and Klaus exchanged looks, but nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Elena entered the room followed closley by Prima Doll. Her bright innocent eyes shone in the dim lighting of the room, and Rue felt suddenly protective for his friends.  
  
"Rue- I have something that might help," she said softly, shuffling her feet. He walked over, and leaned on one knee to become level with her face.  
  
"What is it Elena?" He asked polietly. She had her hands clutched together, grasping something tightly from veiw. Prima Doll stood next to her, and slowly nuged her arm.  
  
"Go ahead Elena... Give it to Rue." Rue watched as she placed a small, glowing gray crystal in his hands. He felt a sudden warmth flow through his fingers as he held it.  
  
"What is it-" He looked up, but she was gone. Rue gasped, looking around for Elena and Prima Doll, but Klaus's voice rang through his mind.  
  
"Come along then Rue... Duke and Belle are waiting!"  
  
The three said goodbye to the small family, then set off into the thick woods. The dark clouds parted- making way for a small ray of sunshine to peak through the dimness. Duke moaned all the while, complaining his feet were hurting, and he was carrying too much- (on the contrary, Rue had the most things on his belt by far, adding to the weight of his Arch Edge strapped tightly to his back)...  
  
"Uggghhhh! One more complaint and I'll punch that mouth of yours through your skull Duke!!!" Belle cried out in exasperation. Rue smirked, (Those two like each other... They make it so obvious by the way they fight all the time...)  
  
"What are you smirking at Rue?" Belle shot, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"N-Nothing..."  
  
"Probably thinking about Mint- Am I right?" Duke asked, shocking Rue nearly to fall over. Belle laughed heartily at him.  
  
"Ah so the quiet kind boy has fallen for the rotten foul-mouthed girl..."  
  
"She's not like that!!" Rue replied without thinking. He moaned and slapped his forehead. Duke laughed histerically, along with Belle. Rue could only blush furiously as they truged on through the mud and tall wooded areas.  
  
--  
  
Cammoron walked through the dimly lighted halls, twirling the chain of keys that he had on one finger. His icy blue hair flashed mysteriously in the chambers down below the castle grounds. The man suddenly stopped short- his gray robes swishing as someone approched him. Cammoron sighed slowly as the girl came into focus.  
  
"Princess do try to make yourself known before approching an offical." Cammoron said sternly, passing Maya by. She stiffened, obviously offened.  
  
"Well Cammoron I don't see your being here is any more offical then mine... I could have your job you know- You pathetic piece of filth Doll Master sent for." Cammoron stopped short, his eyes glinting dangerously. A sudden flare of rage awoke in his veins, pulsing through his body. But he decieded against attacking the shorter Princess, so he walked on.  
  
It was a good thing he didn't fight Maya, because someone else stepped out of the shadows as Cammoron's retreating form dissapeared down the dugeon chambers. Ruenis nodded swiftly, placing his new golden sword behind his back once more. Maya shrieked, but covered her mouth in surprise to stiffle the noise.  
  
"Ruenis!" She said, eyes widening.  
  
"Yes Maya... It's me..." He embraced her in a warm hug, both short of breath. She gripped the front of his robes, almost painfully.  
  
"Their planning to kill her Ruenis... My sister Mint." He looked down at her, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Kill her? But why...? She has the Spirit Crystal doesn't she? Only Mint knows how to call upon it's powers..." Maya shook her head slowly- Almost sadley.  
  
"Mint didn't even know her heart was the Crystal... How could she possibly know how to call on it's powers? So Doll Master and that creep Cammoron decided to take the Crystal right from her body and weild it's great powers themselves." Ruenis's eyes widened in shock and horror.  
  
"But if they do that Mint would die!!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Hope it was a bit longer- As the way our readers have requested.  
  
Mint: But what about meeee? I can't die!!!  
  
Ginny: Well it seems that you might...  
  
Mint: I don't wanna!!  
  
Rue: Yeah... you better not make her die or I'll...  
  
Ginny: Rue! Don't say such things! You'll just have to wait like everyone else.  
  
Ruenis: (groans) And we were just getting to like the part where me and Maya-  
  
Mint: Boys are sick  
  
Ginny: I'm not denying that... Well hope you enjoyed my story so far! It's my first Thread's Of Fate fiction! ^ ^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Mint shook slightly from the icy wind that seemed to blow from the bars on the door. Her whole body ached painfully, and she felt her magic energy slowly draining with each passing moment. Her once fiery red eyes had dimmed to a low misty pinkish color. And her once healthy bright skin had also faded to become a sick paleish white. The ex-Princess barley noticed when the large wooden door opened, and someone released her from her metal chains.  
  
Her body fell with a soft thud on the stone floor, and the person waved his hand, and Mint's body floated- Her feet mere inches from the ground. Mint could make out the man's eyes- which were glinting in the light.  
  
"Don't die just yet now... We need that power source you now keep in your heart," Cammoron said amusingly. Mint tried to shoot a nasty comment at her attacker- But her voice died pitifully on her lips. "Come... You will see Doll Master now."  
  
He walked behind Mint, his heavy footsteps echoing off the narrow stone walls. She felt her body float above the ground as she became weaker and weaker by the minute. Mint suddenly felt drowsiy and lightheaded as she was forced by an unknown power up many flights of staires- Up to two large blood-red double doors.  
  
"Now... You can kiss your pathetic life source goodbye... Doll Master will deal with you know..." Cammoron opened the heavy doors by two thick golden rings. Mint had to blink a few times at the sight of the large room.  
  
The tall circular ceiling raised up to the heavens, a slight misty substance hanging up at the top, with little winking specks like stars. (It must be a spell to make it look like the night sky...) She thought tiredly.  
  
A/N: I've been watching too much HP latley... ^ ^  
  
The floors were carpeted with a thick, fuzzy-looking substance. And as Cammoron lowered her body to the ground, she could sense the smell of fresh grass around the room. The strange servant left, locking the door behind him.  
  
Mint walked slowly to the center of the room, where a thin beam of light was streaming from the floor, up to the heavenous night sky above on the ceiling. Her fading pink eyes stared weakly at the light, and she almost doze off right then and there.  
  
Crossing slowly over to a clear glass case on the opisite wall, Mint noticed a light flickering inside. With closer inspection, she saw a blazing fire glowing behind the glass. The red flames licked the sides of the clear case, sparks danced wildley around the glass, luminating her pink hair brightly.  
  
"Wow... fire..." She whispered, touching the warm glass. Then Mint moved to the next case, on the far end of the circular room. Swirling mases of water crashed the walls of it's container, white foam seething at the corners.  
  
"Water..." Mint muttered, mezmerised by the sight. She broke her quickly fading pinkish eyes from the glass, seeing yet another case not far from the other two. To her surprise, fresh dirt lay at the bottom, with a lucious coat of soft green grass on top. Beautiful vibrantly colored flowers sprouted in all places, leaves appearing at the top of the case to fall gently downward.  
  
"Earth..." She said softly, feeling herself become weaker. She pushed herself to the last two cases, one of them flashing with light every so often. The bolts of raging lightning smoked the sides of the glass case dangerously. Mint gasped, catching on.  
  
"Lightning... All there is left is... Ice." And sure enough, the last case was eerily still, chilled over with below tempatures with frozen ice. Mint touched the glass lightly, and began to shiver violently. Her knees buckled, and she fell forward onto the soft emerald carpeting. Her world spun viciously before her eyes, making her feel sick.  
  
"Ah... Princess Mint is it?" A dark chilling voice rang through her ears. Mint sat up slowly, holding her head painfully. She regonised the man standing in-front of her, much to her dismay.  
  
"D-D-Doll... M-Master..." Mint gasped breathlessly. He smiled wryly at her, an evil glint flaring in his eyes. He pushed his black flowing cloak backward, standing proudly over the poor girl at his feet.  
  
"It is time to take what was rightfully mine!!" He flicked his hand, and Mint's body rose from the ground. She struggled, a sudden unknown power flaring from the depths of her heart. Doll Master took a step back nervously, but regained his composure quickly.  
  
"You. Will. Leave. Me. Alone." Mint felt herself say sternly. Her feet were hovering inches from the ground as her eyes flared a bloody pink color. Her clothes suddenly drained of color, turning a pure white. The windows lining the walls began to rumble with a powerful force, and Doll Master looked furious.  
  
"YOU WILL STOP THIS NON SENSE NOW!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!" Mint merly blinked, and clutched her chest, a sudden harsh seering pain stricking her heart. She gasped out loud, and fell at Doll Masters feet unconcious. He smirked.  
  
"Not even the renouned Spirit Crystal can overpower me... Finally I will have my revenge... I have will add the last ingrediant to The Elements... The Spirit..." He took Mint's arms gruffly by the arms, and pushed her into the beam of light in the middle of the room. Her pale white skin glowed magically by the beams of thick light that let her body float, her feet hanging uslessly from the ground.  
  
--  
  
Rue truged through a particulary thick swampy substance, with Belle leading the way and her... uhhh... less inteligant partner in crime, behind him. (Duke: Hey!! I'm offended - Ginny: Sorry there Dukie.)  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Whined Duke loudly, walking slowly out from the greenish brown colored bog. Belle sighed and shook her head sadley. Rue suddenly felt a surge of power admitt from his pocket, vibrating quickly. He grasped the small orb-like substance Elena had given him and exaimined it carefully.  
  
"What's that you got there Rue?" Belle asked curiously looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Well Elena gave it to me... Some kind of orb..." He gasped out loud as the grayish orb began to spin furiously, and hover inches from his hand in the air.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Duke cried- surprising them both. Belle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what is it Duke?"  
  
"It's called an Ayrac... It can show you where people are located..." Belle gasped- But Rue was waaaay ahead of them. He ran through the forest, a warm misty pink light surrounding him as he shape-shifted into a long nimble wolf. He padded through the forest quickly light the wind- Following after the floating grayish orb. (Belle and Duke will catch up later...) He thought as he strained his eyes to look for the sharp little gray ball. His heart pounded as the large castle came into veiw.  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Again... relation to the Snitch... Harry Potter... Ahhh I'm so hyper  
  
Mint: Your just stopping there?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! (stomps foot)  
  
Rue: Whaaaaat?! Mint's hurt?!?!  
  
Ginny: Well.... ummm (looks at the ground)  
  
Ruenis: I'm still waiting for my big Maya/Me scene!!  
  
Maya: I wouldn't mind that... (blushes)  
  
Mint: Some people... (rolls eyes)  
  
Ginny: Hope you enjoyed it so far! If I get some more reveiws I'll continue! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for another post... Here's the rest:  
  
--  
  
Rue stopped short, the familar warm pink glow surrounding his skin as he shape-shifted back into his usual form. His dark eyes glittered as the moon above rose, the bright winking stars scattering above them. Duke and Belle scrambled up the hill, and out of the muddy forest to stand behind Rue, next to a very tall stone wall.  
  
"They don't even have gates to their castle?" Belle sneered, raising an eyebrow as if pitying the builder of the East Heaven Kingdom. Rue sighed slowly, pacing the dirty ground for a moment- Thinking of ways to reach Mint inside.  
  
"Hey... what's this do?" Duke said, brushing away some loose twigs and dirt to reveal a thin wooden lever underneath. Belle looked shocked.  
  
"YOU FOUND THAT BY YOURSELF?!" Rue laughed, but his happy heart immediatly faded to a cold feeling- Which made his whole body shiver violently. I'll find Mint... I promised myself... I promised her... I'll make sure nobody will ever touch her... ever...  
  
"Come on slow poke!" Belle snapped, shattering his stream of thoughts like glass. Rue turned, and his mouth dropped. Duke had pulled the lever, which in turn triggered the smooth stone wall on their right to shift to the side- admitting them through.  
  
All three companions filed into a long stone hallway, flickering torches lining the walls and clashing with the bloody red colored floors. The wall behind them immediatly slammed shutt, making them all jump. Duke whimpered nervously clutching Belle's right arm behind a very scared Rue.  
  
"B-Better get going then..." He said stepping forward. Their light nimble footsteps echoed off the walls and the firelight made their shadows dance wildley round the many halls and sharp staircases. All the while they decended upward, following the violently glowing grayish orb that hovered in-front of them. Rue shivered as a fresh gust of wind blew in from behind them.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Duke moaned, rubbing his aching legs. Belle raised her fist weakly, trying to put on a stern-looking face. But Rue held no expression... He simply pressed on relentlessly- Ignoring his own body's cry of pain and exgaustion.  
  
--  
  
"May the blazing Fire's burn through the night And the scorching Lightning flash suddenly with might Let the Water crash and swirl with foam And the Earth's wild vines whip dangerously from it's home May the Ice frost over- so bitter so sweet As the howling Wind goes in search of fresh meat One child will be chosen from all of the best Where her heart is taken, and her soul is put to rest I now call upon the ancient Elements from the great Heaven Tower To give new life to all evil and power."  
  
Doll Master chanted the ancient spell over and over, a thick mist surrounding the room. Cammoron stood at his side, his sharp icy eyes glittering with malace. His Master watched almost lustfully as each glass box shattered, the Elements rising into the air and circling around the middle of the room.  
  
"This is it," Doll Master said his eyes flashing. "I will now take the child's heart... straight from the depths of her soul." He slipped in-front of Mint, his hand outstretched to the beam of pure white that held her body in the air. Her pink eyes fluttered open, then widened in horror as his hand faded through the beam, and magically through her skin- And to her heart.  
  
She suddenly felt all her memories... All her thoughts... Even feelings being slowly wipped from her body, and through his long arm. Mint's energy and powers came next... Her source of magic along with it. Then, her soul was savagley faded out of her body- Mint's spunky, outgoing personality... Everything.  
  
A bright white flash of light blinded the room as all the age-old Elements scattered- Then flickered into the middle of the heart-shaped glowing pink crystal that lay in Doll Master's hand. He smirked as Mint's lifeless body hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Finally..." He whispered.  
  
"But sir... What about the girl?" Cammoron asked tentivly. Doll Master whipped around, clutching the Spirit Crystal to his inky black robes quickly.  
  
"The... girl?" He suddenly looked down at the pale souless girl that lay on the floor by his feet. He laughed coldly- His voice echoing up to the cloudless heavens above. Even the bright shinning stars quivered with fear.  
  
"Lock her up... We no longer have any use for her." And with that, Doll Master's tall mencing form flickered and faded into the air, traveling to the top of the castle.  
  
--  
  
The swirling gray orb suddenly stopped as a cold evil laugh echoed down the halls. Rue's heart stopped along with it, Duke and Belle beginning to re- trace their steps behind the young 16 year old boy.  
  
"He has her..." Rue said faintly, his bright hopeful eyes beginning to dull with the torch lights. "He's won... Mint's gone..."  
  
"Don't give up Rue," Duke said clapping him on the back a bit too forcefully. It almost sent him off his feet- And this wasn't the kind of pep talk he needed... Especially from the wrong person...  
  
"We'll find the foul-mouthed witch Rue," Belle said smirking and stepping on the opisite side of him- Looking ahead. He nodded, feeling a strong painful weight being slightly lifted from his beating heart.  
  
The three ran the rest of the way, up a few marble staircases and down many wooden halls. They finally reached the end- Two very large and heavy red oak doors with golden knockers that flickered with the dieing light. Rue grasped them immediatly, pushing forward. The sight rendered him speechless.  
  
Mint's pale lifeless body lie in the middle of the empty room, the large white moon above at the top of the ceiling luminated her face. He dropped his Arch Edge to the ground, along with his bag and dropped to her side, silver tears sliding down his face hoplessly.  
  
"Mint... I'm... I'm too late..." His voice stuck in his throat as he bowed his head. Rue put a smooth hand behind her neck, and brought her light face up toward his. He stared at her closed eyelids, his own heart beginning to slow in his chest. He inched his face closer to hers as he held her up in his arms, the tears flowing freely now.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Mint didn't move. Rue then kissed her, forgetting everything. His mind went utterly blank as their lips met for the first time that fateful night. He held her like that for a long, long time.  
  
Even Duke and Belle were rendered speechless by the beautiful sight of the two close friends. Belle sniffed, even her own usually cold power-hungry heart seeming to melt- Along with Duke's. The gray orb lay on the floor uselessly at their feet, but suddenly twitched. Belle looked down at the orb, but shook her head. It couldn't have moved- There it was again! She leaned down, grasping the ball for a moment, running her thin fingers across the surface.  
  
"It seems so familar... Like it does something else..." But her voice was cut off as the orb suddenly glowed a sharp emerald color. It spun around like a top, then shot over to where Rue held his only love in the middle of the round tall room.  
  
"What the-" But Duke's voice was cut off as Rue cried out in happiness, placing Mint's body on the ground and stepping back.  
  
"What's going on?!" Belle yelled, looking quite agitated for being the last to know. Rue pointed as the glittering emerald orb began to spin over Mint, finally fading right onto her forehead- creating a small shinning emerald diamond to appear on it.  
  
--  
  
Mint suddenly gasped for breath as she sat up, shaking violently. It took her a mintue for her eyes to focus, and the round room finally came into view. Her chest rose and fell slower as she stood up slowly, still shaking.  
  
"W-What's going on?" She asked, her voice cracking. Mint suddenly felt someone hugging her light body tightly. She gasped out loud when she saw it was the tall white-haired boy she had been praying for since she was taken back to the horrid castle.  
  
"R-Rue! I-"  
  
"Shhhh it's alright," he whispered in her ear softly. Mint smiled into Rue's shoulder as the two clung to each other supportingly.  
  
Duke and Belle caught each other's eyes- But looked away immeidatly- some what nervously.  
  
--  
  
Maya walked angrily down the long wooden halls, finally approching the hidden door. Upon walking in, she was welcomed by a sharp deep voice behind her.  
  
"Princess... may I ask why you are in my private chamber?" Maya whipped around and grabbed Cammoron by the front of his deep blue robes. He looked at her sternly, and she shook under his glare but kept her composure and hand in place.  
  
"What have you done to my sister you insolent fool?!" She sneered under her breathe. Cammoron smirked evily, and easily removed her hand away from his robes.  
  
"I have done nothing Maya... Doll Master has already preformed the ritual... Everything is in place..." Maya gasped, feeling nervously for her powerless Book Of Cosmos.  
  
"B-But... that means..."  
  
"Yes indeed... Mint is dying."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Well that's enough for now...  
  
Maya: What do you mean that's enough?! (snaps) My sister is dying!!  
  
Rue: She is?!?! I thought we saved her!!! (goes pale)  
  
Mint: ..... d-dying?  
  
Ruenis: Well this is interesting... I wasn't in any of this..  
  
Ginny: Don't worry... the next (and last) story to write will have a nice Maya/Ruenis scene... must start thinking up new ideas of course...  
  
Ruenis: Of course 


End file.
